harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bitwa na Wieży Astronomicznej
}} Bitwa na Wieży Astronomicznej (ang. Battle of the Astronomy Tower) — jedna z bitew Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów, która odbyła się wieczorem 30 czerwca 1997 roku na najwyższej wieży Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, Wieży Astronomicznej i w jej okolicach. Walczyły ze sobą siły śmierciożerców i uczniów, nauczycieli oraz innych pracowników i stworzeń, które broniły szkoły. W ostatecznym rozliczeniu bitwę zwyciężyli śmierciożercy po szybkiej ucieczce z terenów Hogwartu. Udało im się osiągnąć swój główny cel − zabić Albusa Dumbledore'a, dyrektora szkoły. Na wcześniejszą prośbę Albusa, dokonał tego Severus Snape, który do momentu bitwy na Wieży Astronomicznej był nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią, wcześniej eliksirów. Tło Panowanie Voldemorta Tom Marvolo Riddle (znany później pod nazwiskiem Lord Voldemort) urodził się 31 grudnia 1926 roku w mugolskim sierocińcu Wool's. Gdy chłopak miał jedenaście lat odwiedził go Albus Dumbledore, ówczesny nauczyciel transmutacji w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Tom dowiedział się od profesora, że jest czarodziejem. Niebawem zaczął naukę w Hogwarcie, którą skończył w wieku siedemnastu lat. Po zakończeniu edukacji, Tom rozszczepił swoją duszę na siedem części, tworząc horkruksy. Zaczął też zbierać popleczników, z którymi planował zawładnąć nad światem czarodziejów. Nazwał ich śmierciożercami. Razem ze swoją armią infiltrował świat magii i zabijał najlepszych czarodziejów tamtych czasów. Albus Dumbledore założył Zakon Feniksa, który dążył do zgładzenia Voldemorta. W 1980 roku Sybilla Trelawney wypowiedziała przepowiednie, według której niedługo urodzi się dziecko, mające moc równą Voldemortowi. Czarny Pan domyślił się, że chodzi o Harry'ego Pottera. 31 października 1981 roku udał się do Doliny Godryka, gdzie mieszkała rodzina Potter. Po zabiciu Lily i Jamesa, rodziców chłopca, postanowił pozbyć się Harry'ego. Jednakże gdy skierował mordercze zaklęcie na chłopca, klątwa odbiła się od niego i rykoszetem trafiła w jego samego. Po tym wydarzeniu Czarny Pan utracił swą moc, a Harry Potter stał się najsławniejszym dzieckiem w świecie magii. Powrót Czarnego Pana Po utraceniu mocy Voldemort błąkał się po świecie w postaci widma. W 1994 roku znalazł go Peter Pettigrew i postanowił pomóc przywrócić mu dawną moc. Rok później zdarzyła się do tego okazja: Harry Potter (jego krew była potrzebna do sporządzenia eliksiru) został za pomocą świstoklika przeniesiony na cmentarz w Little Hangleton, gdzie czekał już na niego Czarny Pan. Przysięga wieczysta Było to wydarzenie mające miejsce w mieszkaniu Severusa Snape'a. Zrozpaczona Narcyza Malfoy udała się na Spinner's End wraz ze swoją siostrą Bellatriks Lestrange. Narcyza, nie zważając na niemiłe komentarze siostry, błagała na kolanach Severusa, by wypełnił misję jaką otrzymał Draco od Czarnego Pana. Severus w końcu wypowiada słowa Wieczystej Przysięgi. Gwarantem Severusa i Narcyzy została Bellatriks. Rok szkolny Podczas roku szkolnego Draco naprawiał w Pokoju Życzeń Szafkę Zniknięć. Bywały jednak momenty, kiedy wątpił, że uda mu się ową szafę naprawić. Właśnie z tego powodu rzucił zaklęcie Imperius na Madame Rosmertę. Pod wpływem zaklęcia, Rosmerta dała Katie Bell przeklęty naszyjnik z opali, który dostarczyć miała Dumbledore'owi, oraz przysłała zatruty miód Slughornowi. Poszukiwanie horkruksów Harry i Dumbledore wyruszyli na poszukiwanie Medalionu Salazara Slytherina, by go zniszczyć, jednakże w Jaskini Horkruksa odnaleźli tylko fałszywy. Przebieg bitwy Wieczorem, 30 czerwca 1997 roku, Harry i Dumbledore udali się do tajemniczej jaskini, gdzie według nich miał znajdować się ukryty horkruks Lorda Voldemorta. Z ukrytej części jaskini udało im się wydobyć medalion. Jednak aby go zdobyć Dumbledore musiał wypić silnie osłabiający go eliksir Rozpaczy, odstraszyć inferiusy i ostatecznie uciec wraz z Harrym. Udało im się teleportować z powrotem do Hogsmeade. Kiedy Harry prowadził Dumbledore'a w stronę zamku, Madame Rosmerta (która była pod klątwą Imperius) zatrzymała ich i ostrzegła Dumbledore'a, że nad szkołą został wyczarowany Mroczny Znak. Radziła im skorzystać z mioteł. Tak też zrobili i polecieli na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Tuż po wylądowaniu Albus kazał Harry'emu sprowadzić Severusa Snape'a i z nikim po drodze nie rozmawiać. Kiedy Harry nałożył na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i skierował się w stronę drzwi prowadzących na spiralne schody, usłyszeli odgłos idących na wieżę czarodziejów. Gdy drzwi się otworzyły, dyrektor rzucił na Harry'ego niewerbalne zaklęcie unieruchamiające, co sprawiło że młody czarodziej nie mógł nic zrobić. mały|lewo|300px|Ciało Dumbledore'a spada z wieży Na wieżę wszedł Draco Malfoy, który wyjaśnił dyrektorowi, że śmierciożercy przedostali się już do zamku, a zrobili to przez Szafkę Zniknięć – jedną w Pokoju Życzeń, którą naprawił Malfoy i drugą w sklepie u Borgina i Burkesa. Draco widząc jak Dumbledore unosi swą różdżkę, natychmiast go rozbroił. Dyrektor spokojnym głosem rozmawiał z Malfoyem, ujawniając, że wiedział o zadaniu zleconym młodemu chłopakowi przez Czarnego Pana. Podczas gdy Dumbledore przekonywał Dracona o popełnianym błędzie i obiecywał ochronę całej jego rodzinie, na Wieżę Astronomiczną weszli Alecto i Amycus Carrow, Thorfinn Rowle i przybyły z nimi wilkołak – Fenrir Greyback. Dumbledore przywitał się z nimi uprzejmym głosem. Śmierciożercy pogratulowali Malfoyowi rozbrojenia dyrektora, wyrażając jednak wątpliwości, czy da radę go zabić. W zdenerwowaniu Greyback próbował zaatakować Dumbledore'a, ale został oszołomiony przez innego zwolennika Lorda Voldemorta. Alecto nakazała Draconowi wykonać zadanie, ale ten nie był w stanie rzucić zaklęcia. Kilka chwil później przybył Snape. Dowiedział się, że młody Malfoy ma opory przed wykonaniem powierzonego mu zadania, więc stanowczym ruchem odsunął go z drogi. Dumbledore wymówił imię Snape'a błagalnym tonem. Po chwili napięcia Severus rzucił klątwę Avady Kedavry na dyrektora, a ciało Dumbledore'a spadło z wieży. Z momentem śmierci dyrektora, zaklęcie unieruchamiające Harry'ego przestało działać. Snape, zaraz po tym chwycił Malfoya i wyprowadził go za drzwi. Reszta śmierciożerców wyszła za nimi z wieży astronomicznej. Harry ruszył w pościg za Snape'em. Przed drzwiami sparaliżował jednego śmierciożercę. W biegu zastanawiał się, czy na pewno nie był w stanie zrobić niczego, aby uchronić Dubledore'a oraz wierzył, że dyrekor tak naprawdę nie został zabity. Gdy zbiegł ze schodów zobaczył tylko pył i walkę. Na Harry'ego rzucił się Greyback, lecz w ostatniej chwili udało mu się rzucić odpowiednie zaklęcie, które powaliło wilkołaka z nóg. Dalej pomógł Ginny, która o mały włos nie została trafiona zaklęciem torturującym przez Amycusa. Widział nauczycieli, członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a i Zakonu Feniksa, walczących ze śmierciożercami. Minerwa, Remus i Ron walczyli z uciekającymi poplecznikami Voldemorta. Potter potknął się o leżącego na ziemi Neville'a. Wstał i udał się w dalszy pościg za Snape'em i Malfoyem, którzy byli już na błoniach. Po drodze rzucał kilka zaklęć na innych śmierciożerców. Dopadło go dopiero rodzeństwo śmierciożerców Carrow. Cudem, celnie rzucił na nich zaklęcie Impedimenta. mały|370px|Płonąca chatka Hagrida Wysoki śmierciożerca na marne rzucał zaklęcia w Hagrida, które się odbijały od jego grubej skóry. Gdy Harry był już blisko Snape'a, zauważył jak chatka Hagrida jest cała w płomieniach ognia. Próbował walczyć z Severusem, lecz nieskutecznie, gdyż wszystkie jego zaklęcia były sprawnie odtrącane. Używał przeciw Snape'owi zaklęć niewybaczalnych, jak i utworzonych przez samego Księcia Półkrwi. Snape zabronił innym śmierciożercom krzywdzić Pottera, gdyż wiedział, że o jego losie ma zdecydować sam Voldemort. Harry nazywał go tchórzem, co wprawiło Severusa w zdenerwowanie. W końcu przyznał, że to on jest Księciem Półkrwi. Chwilę po tym Hardodziob zaatakował Snape'a, który wraz z Malfoyem i pozostałymi śmierciożercami deportowali się tuż za granicami terenów szkolnych. Po ich ucieczce, Harry pomógł Hagridowi w gaszeniu jego domu. Po bitwie Początkowo nikt nie wiedział co było przyczyną wywołanego ataku ze strony śmierciożerców. Młodzi uczniowie stali bezradni w większych grupkach, przyglądając się walkom. Większość osób biegało z pokoju do pokoju opowiadając sobie, że do Hogwartu wdarli się śmierciożercy oraz że nad Hogwartem płonie Mroczny Znak, co jest oznaką, że ktoś musiał zostać zamordowany. Frontowe drzwi były otwarte na oścież, a światło z nich padało na trawnik i podjazd. Powoli i niepewnie po kamiennych schodach schodzili czarodzieje w piżamach i szlafrokach, rozglądając się za śmierciożercami i obserwując rezultaty ataku. Harry wpatrywał się w ziemię u stóp najwyższej wieży. W wyobraźni widział już leżącą w trawie ciemną, zbitą masę, choć z takiej odległości jeszcze niczego nie dostrzegał. Uczniowie, nauczyciele i osoby będące w tym czasie w Hogwarcie kierowali się w miejsce, gdzie leżało ciało zmarłego. Hagrid, który początkowo nie wierzył w śmierć Dumbledore'a, był przerażony widokiem biegnących tam ludzi. Milcząc, obrócił się i również poszedł w tę stronę. Harry szedł obok niego, czując piekący ból swojej blizny. Na samym przodzie, gdzie zmierzał Wybraniec z Hagridem oniemiali uczniowie i nauczyciele pozostawili wolne miejsce. Hagrid się rozpłakał, a Harry wiedział że nie ma już żadnej nadziei. Od chwili, gdy został uwolniony od rzuconego przez Albusa zaklęcia domyślał się, że dyrektor skutecznie został zabity, gdyż tylko w przypadku śmierci czarodzieja, rzucone zaklęcie przestaje działać. mały|lewo|250px|Uczniowie i nauczyciele nad ciałem Dumbledore'a Oczy zmarłego były zamknięte, a on sam wyglądał jakby spał. Harry klęknął przed ciałem i usłyszał głosy za swoimi plecami. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo klęczał, lecz spojrzał na ziemię i zauważył tam leżący medalion Slytherina, który był otwarty ze względu na siłę z jaką upadł na błonia. Podniósł medalion i domyślał się, że to nie ten sam, który widział w myślodsiewni. Ten był zdecydowanie mniejszy i nie było na nim żadnych szczególnych znaków, a w środku był tylko kawałek pergaminu. Przeczytał ów list, który podpisany był nic nieznaczącymi dla niego inicjałami RAB. Nawet sama treść listu okazała się zawiła i nieprosta do zrozumienia. Wszyscy unieśli różdżki do góry, jako hołd dla największego czarodzieja wszech czasów. Badania w Skrzydle Szpitalnym Nowy, tymczasowy dyrektor Minerwa McGonagall wydała polecenie, aby wszyscy udali się i przebadali w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Jako pierwsze pojawiły się tam osoby, które miały największe zranienia. Bill Weasley został pokiereszowany przez Greybacka. Pani Pomfrey stwierdziła, że już nigdy nie będzie wyglądał jak przedtem, lecz jeszcze nie mogła stwierdzić, jakie będą tego następstwa. Greyback nie był przemieniony w wilkołaka, więc taka przemiana nie zagrażała również Billowi. Możliwe było, że dojdzie do jakiegoś skażenia, ponieważ rany wilkołaka były przeklęte i nie dało się ich wyleczyć do końca. Neville również leżał na jednym z łóżek, lecz nie miał żadnych poważnych obrażeń i pani Pomfrey była pewna, że w szybkim czasie odzyska zdrowie. Profesor Filius Flitwick stracił świadomość, lecz pielęgniarka znacznie poprawiła jego stan. Profesor chciał szybko opuścić Skrzydło Szpitalne. Upierał się, że musi iść zaopiekować się Krukonami. Harry, który nadal klęczał nad ciałem Albusa, poczuł na swoim ramieniu rękę Hagrida, który miał go zaprowadzić do pani Pomfrey. Chwilę później Ginny chwyciła jego rękę, po czym Harry wstał i poszedł z nią do zamku. Za sobą słyszał szlochy i jęki nieznajomych osób. Harry niechętnie udał się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, ale nie chciał podważać polecenia nowego dyrektora. Gdy weszli na salę, widział śpiącego Neville'a. Ron, Hermiona, Luna, Tonks i Lupin stali wokół łóżka Billa. Harry i Ginny poinformowali ich o śmierci Dumbledore'a, przez co niektórzy stracili panowanie nad sobą. Po chwili na salę weszła Minerwa, która nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że Snape zabił swojego dyrektora, który był mu tak oddany. Wszyscy dyskutowali o Severusie i walce z śmierciożercami. mały|262px|Poppy Pomfrey W końcu do szpitala weszli państwo Weasley oraz Fleur. Molly podbiegła, pochyliła się nad swoim synem i ucałowała go w czoło. McGonagall poinformował ich o śmierci Albusa. Artur był tym zaskoczony, lecz jego żona nie odrywała oczu od swojego syna. Zaczęła szlochać, a jej łzy kapały na twarz Billa. Z początku pomyślała, że przez zniszczoną twarz Billa, Fleur może przestać go kochać i nie będzie chciała za niego wyjść. Fleur była oburzona sugestiami Molly, odepchnęła ją i sama zaczęła smarować rany Billa maścią. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, chwilę później Molly uścisnęła Fleur i wypłakała się na jej ramieniu. Wkrótce potem doszło do dyskusji na temat uczucia, które łączy Tonks i Lupina. Lupin uważał, że jest dla niej za stary. Inni na sali zaprzeczali słowom Remusa. W czasie rozmów i dyskusji drzwi znowu się otworzyły, a do pomieszczenia wszedł Hagrid. Zanosił się płaczem, a w ręku trzymał wielką poplamioną chusteczkę. Poinformował wszystkich, że przeniósł ciało Albusa Dumbledore'a. Pomona Sprout zagoniła uczniów do łóżek, a Horacy Slughorn poinformował ministerstwo o zajściu w Hogwarcie. Rozmowa McGonagall z Harrym Profesor McGonagall poprosiła Hagrida, aby poinformował wszystkich opiekunów domów (Slughorn miał reprezentować Slytherin) i razem z nimi przyszedł do jej gabinetu. Kiwnął głową i wyszedł z sali. Zanim jednak przybyli nauczyciele, poprosiła Harry'ego, aby poszedł z nią porozmawiać. Harry udał się za McGonagall. Korytarze były już puste i tylko z daleka było słychać śpiew feniksa. Dopiero po kilku minutach zorientował się, że nie idą do jej gabinetu, tylko do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, a parę sekund później zdał sobie sprawę, że McGonagall jako zastępca dyrektora w związku ze śmiercią Dumbledore'a przejmuje jego obowiązki, a pokój za gargulcem należy do niej. Wchodząc po schodach nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać. Myślał, że może pokój będzie udekorowany na czarno. Jednak po wejściu do gabinetu wszystko pozostawało na swoim miejscu. McGonagall obeszła biurko i zapytała Harry'ego, co on i profesor Dumbledore robili tego wieczoru, gdy opuścili szkołę. Mimo wszelkich nalegań Minerwy, nie odpowiedział, ponieważ pamiętał obietnicę złożoną Albusowi, że nie może wspominać o ich lekcjach nikomu prócz Ronowi i Hermionie. Harry dyskutował z McGonagall o ich tajemniczym zniknięciu ze szkoły w tamtą noc. Gdy już wiedział że jego nauczycielka odpuściła, poinformował Minerwę, że Madame Rosmerta ma na sobie klątwę Imperius i ona była winna wszystkich złym wydarzeniom w Hogwarcie. Profesor była zdziwiona, lecz w tym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i do pokoju weszli profesorowie Sprout, Flitwick i Slughorn, a za nimi Hagrid, który wciąż zanosił się płaczem. Spotkanie profesorów Najbardziej wstrząśnięty tą sytuacją był profesor Slughorn. Myślał, że Snape nigdy nie odważyłby się zrobić czegoś tak okrutnego. Obraz na ścianie, przedstawiający Everarda przemówił i poinformował, że za chwilę do Hogwartu przybędzie minister Rufus Scrimgeour. Zanim jednak minister się zjawił, Minerwa chciała porozmawiać z nauczycielami. Osobiście nie była przekonana, czy w przyszłym roku powinni otwierać szkołę. Twierdziła, że śmierć dyrektora z ręki jednego z nauczycieli to straszna plama w historii Hogwartu. Profesor Sprout była pewna, że Dumbledore chciałby, aby szkoła nadal funkcjonowała. Slughorn uważał, że rodzice nie wypuszczą swoich dzieci z domu, ponieważ będą uważać, że Hogwart nie jest już dla nich bezpiecznym miejscem. Profesor Flitwick oświadczył że muszą to jeszcze skonsultować z radą nadzorczą i postępować zgodnie z przyjętą procedurą, nie mogąc zbyt pochopnie podejmować decyzji. Minerwa zapytała Hagrida, dlaczego nie chce się wypowiedzieć w tej sytuacji. On uważał, że nie jest ważną osobą, aby wypowiadać się w takiej sprawie. McGonagall przyznała rację Filiusowi, że trzeba skonsultować się z radą, która podejmie ostateczną decyzję. Organizacja pogrzebu mały|250px|Grobowiec Dumbledore'aMinerwa zmieniła temat i stwierdziła, że uczniów trzeba jak najszybciej odesłać do domu. Ekspres Hogwart-Londyn mógł się zjawić przy Hogwarcie już kolejnego dnia. Harry przerwał pani profesor, pytając co będzie z pogrzebem Dumbledore'a. Głos jej się załamał, ale wiedziała że wolą Dumbledore'a było spocząć na terenach Hogwartu. Harry zapytał, czy nowa dyrektor spełni jego prośbę. Minerwa chciała, aby ciało Albusa zostało pochowane na terenie szkoły, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że ministerstwo uzna to za stosowne. Wszyscy uważali, że to właśnie tutaj powinien spocząć Albus Dumbledore. Potwierdzili również, że uczniowie mogą zostać w szkole do czasu pogrzebu i pożegnania Dumbledore'a. Minerwa zauważyła, że do Hogwartu zbliża się minister z delegacją. Razem ze Scrimgeourem rozmawiali o śmierci Dumbledore'a oraz organizacji pogrzebu. Uzgodnili, że zostanie pochowany na błoniach Hogwartu oraz zaplanowali, jak będzie przebiegał pogrzeb i wyglądał biały grobowiec. Uczestnicy Gwardia Dumbledore'a Harry-potter-2-.jpg|Harry Potter 361px-DH1 Ron Weasley promo 01.jpg|Ron Weasley Hermiona3343.jpg|Hermiona Granger Wygląd ginny.jpg|Ginny Weasley Neville Longbottom.jpg|Neville Longbottom Zakon Feniksa i personel szkoły Bill Weasley Deathly Hallows promotional image.jpg|Bill Weasley McGonagallaward.png|Minerwa McGonagall Filiuss.jpg|Filius Flitwick Albus Dumbledore (HBP promo) 2.jpg|Albus Dumbledore Śmierciożercy Draco-Malfoy-draco-malfoy-16991021-1000-1334.jpg|Draco Malfoy Yaxley 4.png|Yaxley Severus-Snape-severus-snape-1972318-359-481.jpeg|Severus Snape Gibbon.jpg|Gibbon W bitwie uczestniczyło wielu czarodziejów uczących się w Hogwarcie oraz jego nauczyciele i pracownicy, pośród których znajdowali się Minerwa McGonagall, Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid, natomiast wśród uczniów nie zabrakło Harry'ego Pottera, Rona Weasleya czy Hermiony Granger. Oczywiście w bitwie brali udział inni czarodzieje nieznani z imienia i nazwiska. Straty w tej bitwie nie są tak duże jak w II bitwie o Hogwart, jednak mają miejsce. Możemy się domyślać, że niektóre części zamku zostały zniszczone, jednak za pomocą zaklęć szybko naprawione. Spalono również chatkę Hagrida, która została odtworzona. Wiele osób poniosło uleczalne rany. Najpoważniej ucierpieli Profesor Flitwick (został uderzony i doprowadzony do omdlenia) oraz Bill (ugryziony przez nieprzemienionego wilkołaka, przez co nabrał nieco wilczych cech). Straty Podczas bitwy zmarły dwie osoby. Jedną z nich był Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Drugim z nich był Gibbon, jeden ze śmierciożerców. Przypuszczalnie ofiar było więcej, lecz tylko te postaci zostały wspomniane. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Druga wojna de:Schlacht auf dem Astronomieturm en:Battle of the Astronomy Tower es:Batalla de la Torre de Astronomía fr:Bataille de la tour d'astronomie he:הקרב במגדל האסטרונומיה ru:Битва на Астрономической башне